Más allá del muro del sueño
Entonces, el sueño se desplegó ante mí. Shakespeare. Con frecuencia me he preguntado si el común de los mortales se habrá parado alguna vez a considerar la enorme importancia de ciertos sueños, así como a pensar acerca del oscuro mundo al que pertenecen. Aunque la mayoría de nuestras visiones nocturnas resultan quizás poco más que débiles y fantásticos reflejos de nuestras experiencias de vigilia -a pesar de Freud y su pueril simbolismo-, existen no obstante algunos sueños cuyo carácter etéreo y no mundano no permite una interpretación ordinaria, y cuyos efectos vagamente excitantes e inquietantes sugieren posibles ojeadas fugaces a una esfera de existencia mental no menos importante que la vida física, aunque separada de ésta por una barrera infranqueable. Mi experiencia no me permite dudar que el hombre, al perder su conciencia terrena, se ve de hecho albergado en otra vida incorpórea, de naturaleza distinta y alejada a la existencia que conocemos, y de la que sólo los recuerdos más leves y difusos se conservan tras el despertar. De estas memorias turbias y fragmentarias es mucho lo que podemos deducir, aun cuando probar bien poco. Podemos suponer que en la vida onírica, la materia y la vida, tal como se conocen tales cosas en la tierra, no resultan necesariamente constantes, y que el tiempo y el espacio no existen tal como lo entienden nuestros cuerpos de vigilia. A veces creo que esta vida menos material es nuestra existencia real, y que nuestra vana estancia sobre el globo terráqueo resulta en sí misma un fenómeno secundario o meramente virtual. Fue tras un ensueño juvenil colmado de especulaciones de tal clase, al despertar una tarde del invierno de 1900-1901, cuando ingresó en la institución psiquiátrica en la que yo servía como interno un hombre cuyo caso me ha vuelto a la cabeza una y otra vez. Su nombre, según consta en el registro, era Joe Slater, o Slaader, y su aspecto resultaba el del típico habitante de la zona de la montaña Catskill; uno de esos vástagos extraños y repelentes de los primitivos pobladores campesinos, cuyo establecimiento durante tres siglos en esa zona montañosa y poco transitada les ha sumido en una especie de bárbara decadencia, en vez de avanzar al compás de sus iguales, más afortunados, asentados en distritos más populosos. Entre esa gente peculiar, que se corresponde con exactitud a los decadentes elementos de la «basura blanca» del Sur, no existen ley ni moral, y su nivel intelectual se halla probablemente por debajo del de cualquier otro grupo de la población nativa americana. Joe Slater, que llegó a la institución bajo la atenta vigilancia de cuatro policías estatales, y que era descrito como de un carácter sumamente peligroso, no dio, sin embargo, muestras de tal peligrosidad la primera vez que lo vi. Aunque muy por encima de la talla media y de fornida constitución, mostraba una absurda apariencia de estupidez inofensiva por mor de sus ojillos acuosos de azul pálido y somnoliento, su rala, desatendida y jamás afeitada mata de barba amarillenta, y la apatía con que colgaba su grueso labio inferior. Se desconocía su edad, ya que entre su gente no hay registros familiares o lazos estables; pero por su calvicie frontal y por el mal estado de su dentadura, el cirujano le inscribió como hombre de unos cuarenta. Por los documentos médicos y jurídicos supimos cuanto había recopilado sobre su caso. Este hombre, vagabundo, cazador y trampero, siempre había resultado un extraño a ojos de sus primitivos paisanos. Habitualmente solía dormir durante las noches más de lo normal, y tras el despertar acostumbraba a pronunciar palabras desconocidas en una forma tan extraña como para inspirar miedo aun en los corazones de aquella chusma sin imaginación. No es que su forma de hablar resultase totalmente insólita, ya que no hablaba sino en la decadente jerga de su entorno; pero el tono y el tenor de sus expresiones poseían una cualidad de misterioso exotismo, y nadie era capaz de escucharlas sin sentir aprensión. Él mismo se veía tan aterrado y confuso como su auditorio, y una hora después de despertar había olvidado todo lo dicho, o al menos qué le había llevado a decirlo, volviendo a la bovina y medio amigable normalidad del resto de los montañeses. Según envejecía Slater, al parecer, sus aberraciones matutinas fueron aumentando en frecuencia e intensidad, hasta que alrededor de un mes antes de su ingreso en la institución se desencadenó la estremecedora tragedia que había llevado a su arresto por parte de las autoridades. Un día, alrededor del mediodía, tras un profundo sueño en el que se había sumido tras una borrachera de güisqui, en torno a las cinco de la tarde anterior, el hombre se había levantado con gran brusquedad, prorrumpiendo en aullidos tan terribles y ultraterrenos que atrajeron hasta su cabaña a varios vecinos... una sucia pocilga donde moraba con una familia tan impresentable como él mismo. Abalanzándose hacia el exterior, a la nieve, había alzado los brazos para comenzar una serie de saltos hacia el aire, al tiempo que vociferaba su decisión de alcanzar alguna «gran, gran cabaña con resplandores en techo y muros y suelos, y la sonora y extraña música de allá a lo lejos». Cuando dos hombres de respetable tamaño intentaron contenerlo, se había debatido con furia y fuerza maníaca, gritando su deseo y su necesidad de encontrar y matar a cierto «ser que brilla, se estremece y ríe». Al fin, tras derribar de momento a uno de quienes le sujetaban con un súbito golpe, se había lanzado sobre el otro en una demoníaca explosión de sed de sangre, vociferando infernalmente que «saltaría alto en el aire y se abriría paso a sangre y fuego entre quienes intentaran detenerlo». Familia y vecinos huyeron entonces presos del pánico y, cuando los más valientes regresaron, Slater se había ido, dejando tras de sí una pulpa irreconocible del que fuera un hombre vivo una hora antes. Ningún montañés había osado perseguirlo, y probablemente hubieran acogido con agrado su muerte en el frío; pero cuando varias mañanas más tarde oye¬ron sus gritos en un barranco lejano, comprendieron que se las había ingeniado de alguna forma para sobrevivir, y que era necesario neutralizarlo de una u otra forma. Entonces habían formado una patrulla armada de busca, cuyo propósito (fuera el que fuese) acabó convirtiéndose en pelotón del sheriff cuando uno de los pocas veces bien recibidos policías del estado descubrió casualmente a los buscadores, los interrogó y finalmente se unió a ellos. Al tercer día hallaron inconsciente a Slater en el hueco de un árbol y lo condujeron a la cárcel más próxima, donde alienistas de Albany lo examinaron apenas recuperó el sentido. Él les contó una historia muy sencilla. Había, dijo, ido a dormir una tarde, hacia el anochecer, tras ingerir gran cantidad de licor. Se había despertado para descubrirse plantado, con las manos ensangrentadas, en la nieve ante su cabaña, el cadáver mutilado de su vecino Peter Sladen a los pies. Espantado, había huido a los bosques en un vano esfuerzo para escapar a la imagen de lo que debía tratarse de su propio crimen. Aparte de eso no parecía saber nada, sin que el experto examen de sus interrogadores pudiera suministrar hechos adicionales. Esa noche Slater durmió tranquilo y despertó a la mañana siguiente sin otros rasgos particulares que cierta alteración del gesto. El doctor Barnard, que mantenía en observación al paciente, creyó descubrir en sus ojos azul pálido cierto brillo de peculiar cualidad, y en los labios fláccidos una tirantez real, aunque casi imperceptible, como de inteligente determinación. Pero al ser interrogado, Slater se refugió en la vacuidad habitual de los montañeses, y tan sólo abundaba en lo ya dicho el día anterior. La tercera mañana tuvo lugar el primero de los ataques mentales del hombre. Tras algunas muestras de intranquilidad durante el sueño, estalló en un ataque tan terrible que se necesitó la fuerza combinada de cuatro hombres para embutirle una camisa de fuerza. Los alienistas escucharon con suma atención sus palabras, ya que su curiosidad se veía aguzada hasta un alto grado a través de las sugestivas, aunque en su mayor parte contradictorias e incoherentes, historias de familia y vecinos. Slater deliró alrededor de unos quince minutos, balbuciendo en su dialecto campesino acerca de grandes edificios de luz, océanos de espacio, extrañas músicas y montañas sombrías y valles. Pero sobre todo se explayó acerca de alguna entidad misteriosa y brillante que se estremecía, reía y burlaba de él. Esta vasta, vaga entidad, parecía haberle infligido un daño terrible, y su deseo supremo residía en matarla en venganza triunfante. Para lograrlo, decía, debía remontarse a través de abismos de vacío; abrasando cuantos obstáculos se interpusieran a su paso. Ese era su discurso, hasta que cesó de la forma más abrupta. El fuego de la locura se esfumó de sus ojos, y con asombro turbio observó a sus interrogadores y les preguntó por qué estaba atado. El doctor Barnard le retiró el arnés de cuero y no se lo colocó hasta la noche, cuando consiguió convencer a Slater de que lo aceptara por propia voluntad, por su propio bien. El hombre ya había admitido que a veces hablaba de forma extraña, aunque no sabía por qué. En el transcurso de una semana se desencadenaron otros dos ataques, aunque los doctores aprendieron muy poco de ellos. Especularon ampliamente sobre la fuente de las visiones de Slater, ya que, no sabiendo leer ni escribir, y aparentemente nunca habiendo escuchado leyendas o cuentos de hadas, su prodigiosa imaginería resultaba inexplicable. Que no procedía de ningún mito o leyenda quedaba especialmente de manifiesto por el hecho de que aquel desdichado lunático se expresaba acerca de sí mismo tan solo en su sencillo lenguaje. Desvariaba sobre cosas que ni entendía ni podía interpretar; cosas que pretendía haber experimentado, pero que no podía haber aprendido a través de cualquier narración normal o coherente. Pronto, los alienistas decidieron que en esos sueños anormales residía la clave del problema; sueños tan vívidos que durante ciertos lapsos de tiempo podían dominar por completo a la mente despierta de ese ser humano, básicamente inferior. Slater fue enjuiciado por homicidio, siguiendo las debidas formalidades, absuelto gracias a su locura y recluido en la institución donde yo prestaba mis modestos servicios. Ya he admitido ser un incansable especulador sobre la vida onírica, y por eso puede juzgarse con qué impaciencia me lancé al estudio del nuevo paciente apenas tuve pleno conocimiento de los hechos que rodeaban al caso. Parecía sentir alguna simpatía hacia mí, despertada sin duda por el interés, que yo no podía ocultar, así como por el modo amable en que yo lo interrogaba. Aunque nunca llegó a reconocerme en el transcurso de sus ataques, en los que yo me veía suspendido sin aliento sobre sus caóticas aunque cósmicas descripciones de su mundo, me reconocía en sus horas tranquilas, cuando podía sentarse junto a su ventana barrada tejiendo cestos de paja y sauce, y quizás añorando una libertad en las montañas que nunca recobraría. Su familia jamás intentó verlo; seguramente habían ya hallado otro cabeza de familia temporal, según las costumbres de esos degenerados montañeses. Poco a poco comencé a sentir una subyugante admiración por las locas y fantásticas creaciones de Joe Slater. En sí mismo, el personaje era patéticamente inferior, tanto en intelecto como en forma de expresarse; pero sus rutilantes y titánicas visiones, aun cuando descritas en una jerga bárbara y deslabazada, eran sin duda algo que tan sólo una mente superior o incluso excepcional podía concebir. ¿Cómo, me preguntaba a menudo, podía la estulta imaginación de un degenerado de Catskill conjurar visiones cuya sola existencia indicaba la presencia de una chispa oculta de genialidad? ¿Cómo podía aquel gañán de las Chimbambas hacerse siquiera idea de esas regiones resplandecientes de brillos y espacios sobrehumanos sobre los que Slater divagaba durante sus furiosos delirios? Cada vez más iba haciéndome a la idea de que, en el penoso individuo que se acurrucaba ante mis ojos, se albergaba el núcleo trastornado de algo que trascendía mi comprensión, algo que se hallaba definitivamente más allá de la comprensión de mis colegas médicos y científicos, más experimentados pero menos imaginativos. Y a pesar de todo yo no lograba obtener nada definitivo del personaje. El resultado de toda mi investigación residía en que, en un estado de vida onírica semi-incorpórea, Slater vagabundeaba o flotaba a través de resplandecientes y prodigiosos valles, praderas, jardines, ciudades y palacios de luz; en una región prohibida y desconocida para el hombre. Que allí ya no era un labriego y un degenerado, sino una criatura de vida importante y activa; moviéndose orgullosa y dominante, y tan sólo preocupada por cierto enemigo mortal que parecía tratarse de un ser de estructura visible aunque etérea, y que no parecía tener forma humana, ya que Slater jamás se refería a él como hombre, sino como un ser. El ser había causado a Slater algún daño odioso, aunque no formulado, del que el maníaco (si de un maníaco se trataba) había jurado vengarse. Por la forma en que Slater se refería a sus relaciones, apostaría a que él mismo y el ser luminoso se habían encontrado en igualdad de condiciones; que en esa existencia onírica el hombre era un ser luminoso de la misma estirpe que su enemigo. Esta impresión se sustentaba en las frecuentes referencias a vuelos por el espacio y a calcinar cuanto se opusiera a su avance. Sin embargo, tales conceptos eran formulados mediante rústicas palabras, completamente inadecuadas para expresarlos, algo que me hizo colegir que, si un mundo onírico existía realmente, el lenguaje oral no constituía el medio de transmisión de las ideas. ¿Podría ser que el alma del durmiente que habitaba ese cuerpo inferior luchase desesperadamente tratando de decir cosas que la simple y titubeante lengua de la torpeza no podía proferir? ¿Estaría quizás frente a emanaciones intelectuales capaces de explicar el misterio, a condición de ser capaz de aprender a des¬cubrirlas y leer en ellas? No comenté tales cosas con los viejos médicos, ya que la madurez resulta escéptica, cínica y mal predispuesta a las nuevas ideas. Además, el director de la institución últimamente me había llamado la atención, con sus maneras paternales, acerca de que yo estaba trabajando demasiado y que mi mente necesitaba algún reposo. Yo había sostenido durante largo tiempo la creencia de que el pensamiento humano consiste básicamente en movimientos atómicos y moleculares, transformables en ondas etéreas de energía radiante, tales como el calor, la luz y la electricidad. Tal creencia me había llevado muy pronto a contemplar la posibilidad de comunicación telepática o mental a través de aparatos adecuados, y en mis días de universidad había preparado un juego de instrumentos de transmisión y recepción, parecidos en cierta forma a los aparatosos mecanismos utilizados por la telegrafía sin hilos durante aquel tosco periodo previo a la radio. Los había probado con un compañero de estudios, pero, al no lograr resultado alguno, pronto los había arrinconado, en compañía de otras extravagancias científicas, con miras a su posible uso futuro. Ahora, llevado de mi intenso deseo de penetrar en la vida onírica de Joe Slater, acudí de nuevo a dichos instrumentos y empleé algunos días poniéndolos a punto. En cuanto estuvieron operativos de nuevo, no perdí oportunidad de probarlos. A cada ataque de violencia en Slater, acoplaba el transmisor a su frente y el receptor a la mía, realizando delicados ajustes para varias e hipotéticas longitudes de onda de la energía intelectual. Yo tenía muy poca idea de en qué forma las impresiones mentales, de tener lugar la comunicación, despertarían respuesta inteligente en mi cerebro; pero poseía la certeza de que podría detectarlas e interpretarlas. Así que proseguí con mis experimentos, aunque sin informar a nadie de su naturaleza. Finalmente, todo ocurrió el 21 de febrero de 1901. Años después, mirando atrás, comprendo cuán irreal puede parecer, y a veces me pregunto a medias si el anciano doctor Fenton no tendría razón al achacar todo a mi imaginación sobreexcitada. Recuerdo que escuchó con gran amabilidad y paciencia cuanto le conté, pero acto seguido me suministró unos sedantes y dispuso para mí unas vacaciones de medio año que inicié a la semana siguiente. Aquella fatídica noche yo me encontraba agitado y perturbado en grado sumo, ya que, a pesar del excelente trato dispensado, Joe Slater agonizaba sin remisión. Quizás se trataba de la perdida libertad de montañés, o quizás el desorden de su cerebro se había vuelto excesivamente acusado para su organismo, perezoso en demasía; en todo caso, la llama de la vida se apagaba en aquel cuerpo degradado. Hacia el final se encontraba adormecido y, al caer la oscuridad, se sumió en un sueño inquieto. No le puse camisa de fuerza, tal como solía hacer cuando él iba a dormir, ya que veía que se encontraba demasiado débil como para resultar peligroso, aun si recaía en el desorden mental otra vez antes de expirar. Pero coloqué en su cabeza y la mía los dos terminales de mi radio cósmica; buscando, contra cualquier esperanza, lograr un primer y último mensaje del mundo onírico en el escaso tiempo que restaba. Con nosotros, en la celda, se encontraba un enfermero; un tipo mediocre que no comprendía el propósito del aparato, ni pensó en cuestionarse mis movimientos. Con el pasar de las horas, vi cómo su cabeza se vencía desmayadamente en el sueño, pero no lo molesté. Yo mismo, acunado por la rítmica respiración del sano y del agonizante, debí comenzar a cabecear poco después. El sonido de una melodía lírica y extraña fue lo que me despabiló. Acordes, vibraciones y éxtasis armónicos resonaban apasionados por doquier mientras ante mi mirada hechizada se abría el formidable espectáculo de la belleza suprema. Muros, columnas y arquitrabes de fuego viviente llameaban refulgentes en torno al sitio en el que me parecía flotar por los aires, remontándose hasta una bóveda alta, de indescriptible esplendor. Entremezclado en ese despliegue de espléndida magnificencia, o más bien suplantándolo a veces en una calidoscópica rotación, había destellos de amplias llanuras y valles encantadores, altas montañas y grutas sugerentes, dotados con cualquier adorable atributo de imaginería que mis ojos deslumbrados pudieran concebir, aunque modelado por completo en alguna materia reluciente, etérea, plástica, cuya consistencia parecía tan espiritual como material. Según observaba, descubrí que la clave de esta encantadora metamorfosis se hallaba en mi propio cerebro, ya que cada panorama que aparecía ante mí era el que mi voluble mente deseaba contemplar. En estos jardines elíseos yo no resultaba un extraño, ya que cada imagen y sonido me resultaba familiar, tal como fuera durante incontables eones de eternidad en el pasado, tal como sería durante las eternidades del porvenir. Luego, el aura resplandeciente de mi hermano en la luz se me allegó y mantuvo un coloquio conmigo, alma con alma, en silencio y perfecta comunión de pensamientos. Aquella hora era la de un próximo triunfo, ya que, ¿no iba mi compañero a escapar al fin de una degradante esclavitud transitoria, escapar por siempre y prepararse a perseguir al maldito opresor incluso hasta los supernos campos del éter, sobre los que lanzaría una incendiaria venganza cósmica que haría estremecer a las esferas? Flotamos así durante un tiempo, hasta que noté cierta turbiedad y desvanecimiento en los objetos circundantes, como si alguna fuerza me reclamase hacia la tierra... el lugar al que menos deseaba yo ir. El ser cercano a mí parecía sentir asimismo algún cambio, ya que gradualmente llevó su discurso a una conclusión, y él mismo se preparó para abandonar el lugar, esfumándose ante mis ojos de forma algo menos rápida que los demás objetos. Cambiamos unos pocos pensamientos más y supe que el ser luminoso y yo éramos reclamados por nuestras ataduras, aunque aquélla sería la última vez para mi hermano en la luz. El doliente cascarón planetario hallaría su fin en menos de una hora y mi compañero se vería libre para perseguir al opresor a través de la Vía Láctea y más allá de las últimas estrellas, hasta los mismos confines del universo. Un choque muy definido separa mi última impresión sobre la evanescente escena de luz de mi despertar repentino y algo avergonzado, así como de mi levantamiento de la silla al ver que la agonizante figura del camastro se removía inquieta. Joe Slater, de hecho, se despertaba, aunque probablemente por última vez. Al observarlo más detenidamente, vi que en la superficie de sus mejillas brillaban manchas de color que antes no tenía. Los labios, también, se veían diferentes, firmemente apretados por la fuerza de un carácter más decidido que el que poseyera Slater. Finalmente, todo el rostro fue tensándose, .y la cabeza giró intranquila, con los ojos cerrados. No desperté al enfermero, sino que reajusté el dispositivo de cabeza, ligeramente desajustado, de mi «radio» telepática, intentando captar cualquier mensaje de partida que pudiera emitir el soñador. Todo a un tiempo, la cabeza giró bruscamente hacia mí y los ojos se abrieron de repente, causándome un gran desasosiego al contemplarlo. El hombre que fuera Joe Slater, el degenerado de Catskill, me miraba ahora con ojos luminosos, abiertos de par en par; ojos cuyo azul parecía haberse tornado en más profundo. No resultaban visibles ni manía ni degeneración alguna en tal mirada, y supe sin duda alguna que estaba frente a un rostro tras el que subyacía una mente activa y de primer orden. En tal tesitura, mi cerebro comenzó a abrirse a una lenta influencia externa que operaba sobre mí. Cerré los ojos para concentrar más mis pensamientos y me vi recompensado por el conocimiento real de que el mensaje mental, por tanto tiempo esperado, llegaba por fin. Cada idea transmitida se formaba con rapidez en mi mente y, aun cuando no se utilizaba ningún idioma actual, mi habitual asociación de conceptos y expresiones resultaba tan grande que me parecía recibir el mensaje en inglés vulgar. Joe Slater está muerto -así me llegó la impactante voz, o el agente de más allá del muro del sueño. Con los ojos abiertos busqué el lecho del dolor, lleno de miedo inexplicable; pero los ojos azules aún me contemplaban calmosos, y las facciones todavía mostraban una inteligencia animada-. Está mejor muerto, ya que no era adecuado para albergar la activa inteligencia de una entidad cósmica. Su tosco cuerpo no podía sobrellevar los ajustes necesarios entre la vida etérea y planetaria. Era mucho más que un animal, mucho menos que un hombre, aunque gracias a sus defectos has llegado a descubrirme, ya que, en verdad, las almas cósmicas y planetarias no debieran nunca llegar a encontrarse. Fue mi tormento y mi prisión durante cuarenta y dos de vuestros años terrestres. Yo soy una entidad igual a la que tú mismo asumes en la libertad que da el sueño sin sueños. Soy tu hermano de luz y he flotado contigo por los valles resplandecientes. No me está permitido hablarle a tu ser terrestre despierto acerca de tu ser real, pero somos vagabundos de los amplios espacios y viajeros por multitud de eras. El año próximo quizás esté morando en el oscuro Egipto que tú llamas antiguo, o en el cruel imperio de Tsan-Chan que se alzará dentro de tres mil años. Tú y yo hemos ido a la deriva entre los mundos que danzan en torno al rojo Arturo y habitado los cuerpos de los filósofos insectoides que se arrastran altaneros sobre la cuarta luna de Júpiter. ¡Cuán pequeño es el conocimiento del ser terrestre sobre la vida y su amplitud! ¡Cuán pequeño debe ser, asimismo, para garantizar su propia tranquilidad! Del opresor no puedo hablar. Vosotros, en la Tierra, habéis notado inconscientemente su lejana presencia... vosotros, que sin conocimiento, despreocupados, disteis a su parpadeante faro el nombre de Algoz la estrella del demonio. Es para hallar y vencer al opresor que me he esforzado en vano durante eones, retenido por ataduras corpóreas. Esta noche partiré como una Némesis, llevando justa y ardiente venganza cataclísmica. Contémplame en el cielo próximo a la estrella del demonio. No puedo hablar mucho más, ya que el cuerpo de Joe Slater se está volviendo frío y rígido, y el grosero cerebro cesa de vibrar como yo deseo. Has sido mi hermano en el cosmos; has sido mi único amigo en este planeta -la única alma en sentirme y buscarme dentro de la repelente forma que yace en este camastro. Volveremos a encontrarnos... quizás en las resplandecientes brumas de la Espada de Orión, quizás en una desierta meseta del Asia prehistórica. Quizás en un sueño esta misma noche, imposible de recordar; quizás en otra forma, en los eones por venir, cuando el sistema solar ya no exista. En este momento, las ondas mentales cesaron bruscamente y los pálidos ojos del soñador -¿o debo decir el muerto?- comenzaron a vidriarse como los de un pez. Medio sumido en estupor, me acerqué al camastro y tomé su muñeca, pero la descubrí fría, rígida, sin pulso. Las fláccidas mejillas volvieron a palidecer, y los labios tensos se abrieron, descubriendo la repugnante dentadura podrida del degenerado Joe Slater. Me estremecí, pasé una manta sobre aquella cara espantosa y desperté al enfermero. Luego abandoné la celda y volví en silencio a mi cuarto. Necesitaba imperiosa e inexplicablemente dormir un sueño cuyos sueños no debo recordar. ¿El clímax? ¿Qué sencillo relato científico puede alardear de tal efecto retórico? Sencillamente he consignado algunos hechos que yo creo reales, permitiéndoos interpretarlos a vuestro antojo. Como ya he admitido, mi superior, el viejo doctor Fenton, niega la realidad de cuanto he dicho. Afirma que me hallaba colapsado por la tensión nerviosa y sumamente necesitado de las largas vacaciones con sueldo completo que tan generosamente me concedió. Jura por su honor profesional que Joe Slater no era sino un paranoico incurable, cuyas fantásticas concepciones debían proceder de la tosca herencia de cuentos populares que circulan aún en la más decadente de las comunidades. Todo eso dice... aunque no puedo olvidar lo visto en el cielo tras la noche de Slater. Para evitar que me creáis un testigo parcial, será otra pluma la que de éste último testimonio, que quizás pueda suplir el clímax que esperabais. Reseñaré el siguiente informe sobre la estrella Nova Persei, extraído de las notas de esa eminente autoridad astronómica, el profesor Garrett P Serviss. «El día 22 de febrero de 1901, una nueva y maravillosa estrella fue descubierta por el doctor Anderson, de Edimburgo, no lejos de Algol. Ningún astro era antes visible en ese lugar. En veinticuatro horas, la desconocida había alcanzado brillo suficiente como para opacar Capella. En una semana o dos había aminorado visiblemente, y con el paso de unos pocos meses apenas era visible a simple vista.» ----- H.P. Lovecraft (1890-1937) Beyond the Wall of Sleep (1919) Categoría:Sueños/Dormir Categoría:Mentes trastornadas